


Papers, Plans, and Peace

by Musewriter777



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Asexual boyfriends because headcanon, College AU, Comfort, Disappointment, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, highly original college AU, just wanted to write some fluff for these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musewriter777/pseuds/Musewriter777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin's in need of cheering up one day at college. Cue Eren Jaeger, his crazy, not-so-innocent, amazing boyfriend. Fluff and cuteness ensues. Such fluff. Much cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papers, Plans, and Peace

He sat on the couch in the common area of his University apartment, forcing himself to stay engrossed in Graham Greene’s The Quiet American. He read every word in his head, silencing the thoughts of failure and dejection he had been feeling since that morning. His research paper on the socioeconomic benefits of allowing the military better access to facilities and tools to study the Titan virus, the paper he had worked on for a year, was rejected for the Stohess Undergraduate Research Conference (SUCR); he found out a month after he had submitted it. Checking his email on his phone while returning to his apartment from his Tuesday morning classes, he saw the SUCR email at the top of his inbox. Almost dropping his phone in anticipation, he tapped the email and read it:

“Good Morning, Armin Arlert:

Thank you for your interest in the Stohess Undergraduate Research Conference. Your paper was truly groundbreaking and provocative, the type of paper we’d like to showcase at our conference.”

_But…_

“However, we regret to inform you-”

He didn’t read anymore after that.

He trudged back to his suite after putting his phone in his pants pocket. Dropping his backpack after entering his apartment, he shut the door and headed to his bed, lying there for about two hours.

After dozing off a few times, he decided to be productive by working on his English homework although it wasn’t due for a few more days. He just needed something to quiet his mind, something else to consume his thoughts. Grabbing the book off of the adjacent desk, he went into the common area, plopped on the couch, and turned to lay on his side, opening the book to where he left off.

About half an hour into his reading, his phone vibrated in his pants pocket; “Sexy Jaeger Bomb” was calling.

He quirked an eyebrow at the name, not remembering adding that contact, but answered with a shake of his head after realizing what must have happened. “Eren?” he greeted with a flat tone.

“Hey- why you gotta say my name like that?”

“Did you change your name to ‘Sexy Jaeger Bomb’ in my phone?”

Eren laughed. “So you finally saw that, huh?”

Armin sighed. “Do I wanna know how long ago you did that?”

“It was just a few days ago, Babe. No big deal.” Armin muffled his groan by running a hand down his face. Eren continued, “So’d you hear back from that conference thing yet?”

Armin paused before answering, “Yea…I did.”

Eren paused this time. “What happened?”

Armin turned to lie on his back and sighed, “My paper got rejected.”

“What?? Why?!”

“I dunno,” he replied, shifting a bit. “I didn’t read the whole email to find out.”

“Damn. I’m sorry, Babe.”

“It’s whatever I guess,” he replied as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Hey, it’s their loss, ok? It’s not a reflection on you.”

“Sure feels that way…”

“Well, it’s not. That paper was amazing, Armin. Professor Erwin even recommended it to Dr. Zachary of all people. Didn’t he send you an email telling you how impressed he was?”

“Yea, he did, but still.” Armin shifted. “Those are people _here_ , Eren, people who automatically agree with my views since they’re the ones trying to push the same agenda. They have ties with the military, so of course they’re gonna like it. The issue is other people outside school validating my work. I just…” He turned to lay on his other side, bringing his knees to his chest, cradling his head with his free arm and tucking his chin. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s stupid.”

“It’s not. What were you gonna say?” Armin delayed his response. “I guess I just thought my paper can help make a difference somehow. I can’t do much as a student, but I still want to help in some way to find a cure for this Titan outbreak, even if it’s just supporting the researchers.”

“I know you do, Armin. I do, too; everyone here does. People outside this school just don’t wanna hear stuff like that; seems they’re fine with the way things are so long as they don’t get infected. If anything, that email’s a reflection on them, not you.”

“I guess. Maybe I was just a little too idealistic.”

“You know you’re talking to the guy who single-handedly wanted to put an end to this Titan stuff, right?”

A small smile appeared on Armin’s face as he moved to lay on his back once more. “Yea, I guess you have a point.”

“Just don’t let this get to you, alright? Well, not more than it has anyway. You’re brilliant, Babe, and not everyone can appreciate that level of genius. You’ll find another way to contribute; I know it.”

Armin sighed, smile still on his face. “Thanks, Babe. I needed that.”

“Hey, what are boyfriends for?”

“Going through their phones and changing their contact name apparently.”

“Whatever. You know you liked it.”

“Well, I guess it’s better than ‘Titan-Slaying Demigod’.” There was a brief pause before Armin spoke again, “You just tried to stick your tongue out at me, didn’t you?”

“You can’t prove that.”

Armin’s smile broadened. “Still can’t believe that was your gamertag for three years.”

“It was a weird phase in high school, okay?” Armin chuckled. Eren spoke again, “Least I got you to laugh a little. So how are you feeling now?”

“A little better I guess. I’m still disappointed, but I’ll get over it.”

“Alright. What are you gonna do for the rest of the day?”

Armin thought for a moment. “Probably just gonna work on some more homework or catch up on _Game of Thrones_. Why?”

“Just wondering.”

“I don’t know if I like the sound of that…”

“What do you mean?”

Armin narrowed his eyes. “You never ‘just wonder’ about anything, Eren.”

“I just wanted to make sure you had something to keep you busy for the afternoon, Babe. That’s all.”

Armin paused, eyeing his phone. He conceded, “Alright. I guess I’ll believe you for now.”

“I’ll accept that.”

Armin smiled. He fidgeted a bit before bringing his free hand up to play with the end of his hair. “So um, are you busy tonight?”

“Yea, I am actually. Got a few things I need to take care of.”

“Oh…” He stopped playing with his hair and brought his hand down to his chest.

“Sorry, Babe. I’ll make it up to you, though, ok?”

“Alright. I guess I’ll see you later then.”

“Alright. I’ll see you soon. Promise. No more moping around today, though, okay?”

“I won’t. Don’t worry.”

“Ok. Talk to you later, Sweetie.”

“Alright. Bye, Babe.” Armin hung up and laid his phone by his side. He sighed before picking his book back up. “Might as well read the next few chapters…”

 

* * *

 

 

The sun had begun to set when Armin decided he’d done enough homework for the day. He closed his laptop after saving his essay for his ethics class and stood up, stretching. He picked up his books and laptop and brought them into his room, placing them on the desk beside his bed. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he checked the time and realized he hadn’t eaten since before his classes that morning. Leaving his room, he went into the kitchen to see what he could eat. Just as he opened the fridge, his phone buzzed. “Sexy Jaeger Bomb” again. Armin shook his head but couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on his face. Keeping his hands busy by searching through the fridge, he answered with the phone wedged between his cheek and his shoulder, “Hey, Babe. What’s up? Get everything done?”

“Almost,” Eren panted.

“Everything ok?” Armin asked, raising an eyebrow. “You sound winded.”

“I am kinda, but I’m fine.”

“Okay. What did you have to do tonight anyway?”

“I uh, just had to pick up some things.”

“‘Some things?’”

Armin gripped the fridge door with one hand and reached to grab his phone with the other while narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

“Yea just a couple things.”

“Like what?”

“Well…ah, crap, timing’s wrong.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Just…can you open your door in like five minutes?”

Armin stopped moving for a moment before turning towards his apartment door. “Uh…yea sure.” He closed the fridge and walked to the door. “I can just leave it unlocked if you want.”

“Thanks, but I uh… won’t really have a free hand.”

Armin stopped short of unlocking the door. “Eren, what’re you up to now?”

“I’m not up to anything this time!”

“Sounds like you are to me.”

“Ok I am, but…not the usual stuff.”

Armin leaned against the wall adjacent to the door. “So nothing will be set on fire this time?”

“No…”

“And no one’s gonna call the cops on you?”

“Armin, I promise. It’s nothing like that. And that thing with the cops was one time!”

“One time that you were almost arrested for assault.”

“Asshole had it comin’ for what he did to you.”

“In front of a police station, Eren?” Armin asked, running a hand down his face.

“Yup. For the record, I thought they’d arrest him for messing with you.”

“He wasn’t the one screaming at the top of his lungs and throwing punches, though.”

“Still, you know I hate it when people mess with you like that.”

“It’s not like that’s anything new,” Armin sighed.

“I know, but you don’t deserve that, Babe. No one does.”

“I know, and thanks again for sticking up for me. Just try not to get so riled up if it happens again, ok?”

“I don’t know if I can promise that.”

“Please? I don’t know if Mikasa and I can afford bail right now.”

“Okay,” Eren conceded after a moment. “I guess if it happens again I can maybe not throw more than five punches.”

Armin shook his head. “Good enough I guess.” He looked toward the door as he listened to Eren continuing to pant; he also heard a faint crinkling sound on the other end of the phone. “You still haven’t told me what you’re actually up to, and it’s been five minutes already.”

“One more minute.”

Armin groaned as he leaned his head back against the wall. “Okay.”

“Sorry. Told you my timing’s off.”

“It’s fine. I just wanna see you.”

“I wanna see you, too, Babe. Just kinda wish I could’ve planned this out a bit better.”

“Planned what out exactly?”

“Hold on.” The crinkling grew louder for a few seconds as Eren’s panting increased. When both sounds stopped, Eren spoke, “Okay. Open the door; I’m outside.”

Armin smiled as he turned the lock and pulled the door open; his eyes popped open when he saw Eren’s arms full: a box in one arm and a plastic bag in the other. “What’s all that?” Armin asked.

“Oh, just some pork buns from your favorite take-out place and one of Mikasa’s cherry pies.” Armin’s eyes sparkled. Eren continued, “Mikasa wanted to come cheer you up, too, but she had a study group session she couldn’t get out of. So I picked up the stuff she needed for the pie after I got off the phone with you.”

Armin stared at him wide-eyed. “So this is what you were planning?”

Eren nodded, “I figured you’d wanna stay in tonight, but I still wanted to do something to help cheer you up. Is this okay?”

“It’s great, Eren. Thanks.” He stepped forward to kiss his cheek.

Eren almost dropped the pie trying to hug Armin. After giggling at his clumsiness, Armin stepped aside to let him in. Eren set the bags on the counter before turning and walking towards Armin. “How about we try that again without me messing it up this time?” Armin smiled and took a step forward as Eren wrapped his arms around Armin’s waist, the latter throwing his arms across his shoulders as they pressed their foreheads together. The moment ended, however, with Armin’s stomach growling and him burying his head into Eren’s chest to hide his blushing. Eren just chuckled and stroked his hair. “Guess we should go ahead and eat, huh?”

“Yea,” Armin almost whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

They laid on the floor, nestled in almost every spare blanket Armin had, in front of the tv watching _Dead Poet’s Society_ , Eren’s other surprise. Absorbed in the movie, they had forgotten about the dirty plates and pork bun wrappers around them. Armin, however, was just somewhat engrossed in the film. He felt the warmth of Eren’s body next to his, elbows almost touching under the blankets. Armin’s heart was pounding; body stiff, he kept sneaking glances at Eren, aching to bridge the distance between them. After a few minutes of debating, he closed the gap between them, inching over until their sides were touching. Eren didn’t stop him, but rather lifted his arm up and put it around Armin’s shoulders, turning on his side to hold him better.

Armin turned to look at him, “I didn’t mean for you to move; sorry.”

“You’re fine,” Eren replied, smiling. “I was wondering when you were gonna do this anyway.”

“Well, sorry I kept you waiting then.” Armin poked his tongue out at Eren.

“Hey, don’t get cheeky with me!” Eren moved his arm to poke Armin’s ribs, but the latter protected himself at the last minute. Armin continued to stare at smile at Eren. He cocked his head, “What’s up?”

“Nothing. Just…” Armin looked down at the carpet, then back at Eren. “Thanks again for this.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Babe. I wanted to do this.”

“I know, but still…”

“‘But still’ what?”

Armin stared at Eren as he searched for a response. Their gazes locked, Armin forgot the movie playing in the background, the response he had for Eren, and even that Eren was waiting for a response from him. _Those eyes. I’ve been entranced by them since I met him. I’ve seen them light up with rage, hatred, and even happiness. I’ve seen them full of sadness and regret. But whenever he looks at me, they’re soft. That tenderness, I’ve always loved that. Was always drawn to it. Always wanted to be held by this gaze. And now I can. It’s too good to be true-_

“Babe, you zoned out again.” Eren smirked at Armin’s rapid blushing.

“Oh! S-Sorry,” Armin replied, avoiding Eren’s gaze as his face continued to heat up.

Eren chuckled and nuzzled Armin’s hair, “I like looking at your eyes, too.”

Armin gave a small smile at the contact. “I just…I’m not sure what all I want to say right now. Don’t really know how to, I guess.”

Eren hummed. “Alright. Well, if you ever figure out what you wanna say, I’ll be waiting to listen.”

“Okay.” Armin snuggled closer to Eren, turning on his side so his back met the latter’s front. Eren draped his arm around Armin’s waist and buried his head in his hair. Armin sighed and smiled, closing his eyes as he relaxed in Eren’s embrace. _Eren, I never thought I could be with anyone. I never thought I’d be this close to anyone, certainly not to you. You’ve helped me with so much, and I’m glad I could be there for you, too. When you asked me out, I didn’t have words then either. I couldn’t believe it, and it’s still hard to believe sometimes. I’m just…happy. Happy to be near you. Happy to be with you. I still don’t know what to do with all these emotions yet, but I’m glad they’re all because of you. That’s all I wanted to say._

Eren again interrupted Armin’s thoughts, “By the way, are you staying here over break?”

Armin’s eyes popped open. “Oh, right. That’s next week, isn’t it?”

Eren shook his head, smiling. “Not surprised you forgot.”

“I was so busy with that paper I didn’t pay attention to anything else except the deadline.” Armin ran a hand through his hair. “I probably should, though, since I have a research project for my chem class I need to get started on, plus more reading and other papers.”

Eren thought for a moment. “Okay. Think you can take this weekend off? You have to take a break at some point anyway.”

“I could use a break,” Armin sighed, remembering the all-nighters he pulled researching and writing his paper. “Yea, I can take this weekend off. I actually hadn’t planned on doing homework then anyway.”

“Really?!” Eren’s head snapped up as he beamed down at Armin. “Awesome! Makes my plan a lot easier.”

“‘Plan’?” Armin asked as he looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Yea. Just somethin’ I had in mind.”

Armin turned to face him, eyebrow raised. “Do I wanna know?”

“Hey, you liked this surprise, didn’t you?”

“Yea…” Armin considered the possibility that Eren might be able to concoct a plan without getting the police’s attention. “Alright. Guess I shouldn’t be too worried then. What’s it involve, though?”

“Oh, nothing much. You. Me. Mikasa. Off-campus. Road trip.” Eren smirked as he envisioned Armin’s reactions to his next two words: “Sina Beach.” Armin’s eyes flew open. Eren cackled at his reaction. “So is that a yes?”

“Of course that’s a yes!” Armin twisted around to kiss Eren on the lips, a gesture that caught him off guard, but one he didn’t hesitate to return. A few moments later, they pulled apart, Armin hovering over Eren now. His smile changed to a concerned look in an instant, though. “Wait, shouldn’t we have made hotel reservations or something?”

“Mikasa and I already took care of that.”

Armin dropped his head, “I’m paying both of you back.”

Eren shook his head and rubbed Armin’s forearms. “Relax, Babe. We actually thought it’d be more fun if we camped out on the beach for the weekend.” The sparkle returned to Armin’s eyes seconds before he kissed Eren again. Eren laughed into the kiss. “I know you’ve always wanted to do that, so I thought this would be a great opportunity.”

Armin smiled, “Eren, you’re the best.”

“Even if I almost get arrested sometimes?”

Armin thought for a moment before responding with a smirk, “Okay maybe second best.”

“Jerk.”

The movie long forgotten, both boys decided to just lay there snuggled against each other, grateful for the other’s presence. Although Armin didn’t say it again, three words kept resounding in his mind: _Thank you, Eren_.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. First AOT fic I've actually finished and uploaded...why did it take me this long again? Anyway, I hope yall liked it. I just needed to write some fluff for these two after what's been going on in the manga recently. Let me know what you think please! :)


End file.
